Harry's Heroic Mother
by Gamer95
Summary: After leaving her family behind, Cynthia takes on a job as a hero for hire. It is a successful business...but her hero complex changes her life when it compels her to save and adopt a little boy from his abusive uncle.
1. Chapter 1

Cynthia, had a good life. After Grima's defeat she traveled the world as a hero for hire, becoming rich and luckily beautiful. She was walking along the countryside, carrying her sack filled with items. She sighed softly. While she was very well off, she was...well...lonely. Oftentimes she found herself wishing she could have stayed with her mother and father...But alas, if she had there was a chance it may have caused a time paradox.

As she walked she heard a loud screaming. It sounded like an enraged man and a child. Monsters? Steeling herself she dashed over the ridge, eager to see what her spear would defeat next.

Meanwhile...

Vernon Dursley was BEYOND furious. Why couldn't the freak ever just take his beatings without activating that damn...FREAKISHNESS?! Fuming and red in the face, he punted the freak into a nearby tree.

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE US FREAK?!" Harry had no strength to respond, collapsing pathetically to the dirt, bruised, bloodied and battered, whimpering softly.

"U-Uncle Vernon I didn't-"

*Crack*

Harry let out a scream as his arm snapped. He clutched and writhed, rapidly growing tired.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT-"

Vernon was cut off by a harsh pain in his back. He howled in pain as he felt his back begin to bleed. He had been slashed by something, leaving a sizable gash in his flabby back. Wordlessly, he turned to see who had done such a thing.

He saw a red faced Woman with a long pointy spear and an angry expression.

"What the hell... do you think... you're DOING TO THAT CHILD?!"

VernVernon yelled out in agony. "STOP THAT!" He demanded. "I AM NOT IN THE WRONG HERE, I TELL YOU!"on tried to reply but the spear in his back twisted, impaling him more.

"Lies you bastard!" she screamed as she took the spear out and stabbed him again. She ripped her spear out with a sickening squelching sound and kicked Vernon in the leg. "Now get outta here before I stab your throat!" Vernon, whimpering like a fool, hobbled away, trying to escape. Meanwhile Cynthia turned her attention to the boy.

"Are you alright?" Harry immediately staggered to his feet so he could try to escape...only for his legs to give out beneath him, sending him sprawling facefirst into the dirt. A sickening crack and a cry of pain made it quite clear that he had broken his nose when he fell. Cynthia gasped. "Aww... baby..." Cynthis went in close and picked him up, cradling him while examining him

"A-are you gonna hurt me?"

Cynthia shook her head. "No way, no how!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly. "You already look beat up enough as it is! And even if you didn't...I can't hurt a little cutie like you! Never!" Harry was unconvinced and tried to shy away from the spear covered in blood. Cynthia blushed.

"Sorry little baby, I guess the spear is a little intimidating." she put it down and suddenly gushed.

"YOURE SO CUTE!"

Harry flinched at the sheer volume of her delighted reaction, and the way she was tightly holding him wasn't really helping matters. "I CAN'T STAND IT! YOU'RE THE CUTEST, SWEETEST LITTLE BABY I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE, AND I JUST WANNA HUG AND CUDDLE YOU FOREVER AND EVER!" Harry bit his lip and started to cry. Cynthia immediately stopped and rubbed his cheek.

"Sorry if I scared you little baby..."

Harry was surprised she was apologizing to him. It was his fault right? Harry suddenly had a flare of pain in his leg and he cried out. Cynthia flinched as she looked down at the way his leg was bent and twisted. "Oooooh, where's a healer when you need one?" She moaned, placing the side of Harry's head against her chest.

Harry winced before taking in a small gasp. He heard a small thumping noise, hypnotically sapping his consciousness. He leaned in closer and passed out, leaving Cynthia to gush.

"SOOOO ADORABLEEEEEE! I'm going to keep you and put you into the cutest clothes and-" and while she ranted, she took him to the nearest town.

By the time they reached the town, Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked up at the woman holding him, and was disappointed when he couldn't hear the sound in her chest anymore.

He looked up at her with wide innocent eyes. "Um... Miss...?" Cynthia blinked in surprise and looked down.

"Yay! You're up! You'll be okay."

"Um...C-Can I ask...what that sound was?" Cynthia tilted her head.

"Huh? Sound?"

"Yeah...It...It was right here..." Harry placed his hand on her chest. "It was...th-thumping..." Cynthia giggled softly.

"Oooooh, you mean my heart?" She asked.

"Oh...Is that it? Um...Can...Can I listen some more...?"

Cynthia giggled. "Of course you can baby!" she held him close again as she looked for the town healer.

Harry sighed, enjoying the noise. The townsfolk all wondering why the famed hero was cuddling a little kid.

"It sounds... nice." he whispered. Cynthia was so utterly overwhelmed by his sheer cuteness that she was actually beginning to tear up. His cuteness was critical... But Cynthia frowned at his injured face and body. He really needed that healer soon. She already felt attached to him for some reason... Cynthia held him closer and kissed his head. She had always liked kids.

Harry smiled softly at the feeling of her lips touching the top of his head, and nestled into her arms closer. The pretty lady was so warm and comfy, and her tummy made such a pretty sound... Within moments, Harry had fallen asleep in the arms of the pretty lady. Cynthia felt like she could die of cuteness. Cynthia finally found the place where the Healer hung out but it had been replaced by a shop called Anna's...

Her eyes widened, and she scowled. "Aw, come ON, Anna!" She exclaimed. "Where'd the healer go?! I need my cutie healed right now!"

Anna stepped out and grinned. "I'm sorry, you must be thinking of my cousins."

Cynthia sighed. "Do you have any potions?"

Anna smirked. "That depends. Do you have one hundred dollars?" Cynthia scowled.

"I dunno! Do YOU have enough to pay for your hospital bill?!"

Anna sighed. "Fine! I'll cut you a twenty percent discount. I'll go get'em." she disappeared into the back of the shop.

Cynthia grinned. "Hear that cutie? You'll feel better soon." Harry cooed softly in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her, smiling softly in content. Cynthia could've died right there. She dropped to the floor and started to cuddle the little boy, making cooing noise and nuzzling him.

"Got the potions!" Anna called as she reappeared. Cynthia didn't even look up as she snatched the potion out of the redhead's hand and tipped the bottle into Harry's mouth, gently pouring the liquid down the little boy's throat.

"Thank you Anna." she said, slapping the cash into her palm before leaving. Cynthia grinned as the shop disappeared. No more Anna for now. Carrying the rapidly healing child she found her way to an Inn where she checked in and went to her room, setting the child on the bed. She got down on her knees and rested her elbows on the bed, placing her chin atop her hands and gazing at the tiny boy's sweet smiling face as he slept contently, now injury-free.

She did this for thirty minutes before her stomach growled.

"Ugh i'm starved. Geez this little guy's ribs look like they could spring out any second! Better get some food in him."

Cynthia left for the cafeteria, grabbing some steak and bread before returning to the room. She was surprised to see the little boy, now whimpering and breathing hard on the bed. She tossed her meal over her shoulder, somehow causing it to land perfectly on a nearby table, then dashed to the child's side to awaken him from the nightmare he was clearly having. "Little guy.. come on wake up buddy!" she called out, her voice shooting the boy out of his unconscious state and making him look around the room before setting his sights on the only friendly face he'd ever seen. He leapt into her arms and found her heartbeat, the hypnotic effect taking place again. He relaxed and went limp.

"Shh... it's alright..." Cynthia whispered. Harry whimpered and sniffled softly, allowing the soothing heartbeat to comfort him. Cynthia tightened her hold on him, sat on a chair and placed him in her lap, rocking the chair back and forth gently as she stroked his head. "It's okay, honey." She cooed.

"Now are you feeling better?" she asked gently. Smiling when the little one sniffed and nodded. "Then can you tell me your name?"

The boy looked down and said, "Freak..."

Cynthia frowned and made eye contact. "Your real name."

Harry looked into her eyes, and saw the sincere desire to help in them. "H-H-Harry...P-Potter..." He choked out.

Cynthia grinned. "Well Harry, how'd you like to stay with me from now on?" she asked kindly.

Harry, feeling like he could trust her, nodded after thinking about it, causing Cynthia to squeeze him in a hug. "Well then it's settled! My name's Cynthia, and from now on, I'll be your new mom!" Harry gasped and looked at her with adoration.

"M-my mommy?" he asked, making sure he heard her. Cynthia grinned and kissed his head.

"Indeed little Harry!"

Harry was stunned. "But...But y-you just met me...You...You already wanna be my mommy...?" Cynthia leaned down to eye level.

"I think you're cute and I don't want you going back to that fat man. Ok?"

Harry looked into her eyes and teared up, sniffling softly. "Mommy..." He sobbed, reaching up for her to pick him up. Cynthia got the message and lifted him up and gently held him against her chest, rubbing his back. Harry began to sob into her, letting out all his baggage.

"There you go... let it out... mama's here..." When she said those words, she felt an intense warmth welling up inside of her like a balloon. It just felt so right, holding him like this and referring to herself as his mama...Cynthia hadn't felt this good since Grima's defeat! And with that she held him as close as possible and stayed like that for quite a while. Everything would become calm eventually...

After thirty minutes, Harry finally calmed down. He had placed his head near his new favourite source of comfort...Cynthia's heartbeat.

"Now Harry, mommy's," Cynthia started, the word being foreign on her tongue, "going to get some food in your tummy okay?"

Harry looked towards the rapidly cooling plates. "Am... Am I allowed to eat all that?"

Cynthia giggled, "Why wouldn't you be?"

"B-because freaks c-can't eat that much..." he told her sincerely.

Cynthia sighed and shook her head. "Oh my gosh, we have so much work to do..." She mumbled. "C'mon, let's get you fed. You must be starving!" Harry was confused. She was feeding him anyway? Harry let himself be carried over to the table where Cynthia impaled a piece of steak and held it up to his mouth.

"Open up hun!" Cynthia told him, slipping it into his mouth. Harry's eyes widened as he chewed. It was good!

"Do I get to eat all of it mommy?" he asked

Cynthia grinned, "Course you do baby!" she said, shoveling more food into his mouth. He let out a hum of content. He was finally warm and fed... Cynthia rubbed his back. "You sleepy again sweetheart?"

Harry hazily nodded and Cynthia lifted him up and tucked him in. She giggled. "You've been sleeping a lot today." She commented. Harry nodded.

"Uncle Vernon wouldn't let me sleep for more than four hours...He wanted the chores done at all times..."

Cynthia's mouth dropped open. "T-that was... your uncle?"

Harry shakingly nodded, tearing up again. Cynthia swooped in and hugged him tightly. "Shh..." She climbed under the covers with him. "Don't worry baby. Momma won't let that bad man hurt you ever again." She whispered softly into his tiny ear.

"P-promise?" he said quietly.

Cynthia nodded, pulling him into her chest, letting him listen. Harry began to quietly sob again. He was free! Cynthia deflated hearing the little boy crying again, but she knew well enough to understand it was wholly necesarry. Cynthia was also surprised to find his skinny arms wrapped around her neck weakly.

"Thank you... thank you so much..."

Cynthia, grinning, kissed his nose. "You're welcome baby... Now go to sleep...You've had a super big day, and you need to take a nap."

Harry clutched at her with his still pudgy baby-like fingers. "Yes mommy..." he whispered, falling asleep in her arms. Cynthia decided she could turn in too and also fell asleep. She smiled as she held him close.

Harry smiled softly, listening to the hypnotic noise of Cynthia's heart, as he fell into the most peaceful sleep of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose over forest, breaking into the hotel room where our protagonists were sleeping. Little Harry, used to waking up early, began to stir, finding himself in someone's arms. He began to struggle and shake, forgetting where he was. This went on for a second before the person holding him kisses his head.

"Shh... Honey it's early..."

Harry's eyes widened when he remembered...It was over. His suffering had come to an abrupt, satisfying end... Miss Cynthia...No...Mommy was holding him.

Overcome with a feeling of joy, tears sprang to his eyes and he turned around, burying his face into her chest and began to cry softly. Cynthia was still out of it though, so she simply rubbed his back and whispered calming gibberish into his ear.

"There there... We're okay..."

Harry was trying to force himself to be calm...but he was so overcome with joy. He was finally loved. He was being held, and he was sleeping in a bed, and he got to eat, and it was all too good to be true...Part of him was terrified that it was all a dream, and he would wake up back in his cupboard and get his daily beating again...

Cynthia came too and realized he was crying! She picked him up while sitting up and set him in her lap. "Honey? Harry what's wrong?"

Harry looked up at her, and she saw the big smile on his face. "M-Mommy..." He said softly. "I finally have a mommy..." Cynthia, relieved, simply grinned widely, picking up the little one and spinning him around, making him giggle through his tears.

"Who's mamas little boy?" She cooed.

"Me!" He called out joyously.

"That's right!" Cynthia exclaimed, just as enthusiastically as she brought him down and rubbed her nose against his. "You!" Harry went into another giggle fit, being happier than he'd ever been. Cynthia took in a wiff of his hair and internally hacked. Her little boy smelled awful! She'd have to give him a bath. "Harry how about we give you a bath then go and get breakfast?"

Harry nodded, not sure what a bath was. "Mommy, what's a bath?" He asked, looking into his mother's warm, loving eyes.

Cynthia, blinking to get rid of the initial shock, adopted a smile, "Harry a bath is what happens when you get dirty. It makes you clean and happy."

Harry nodded, choosing not to question her. He knew his mommy wouldn't hurt him. She was too sweet and gentle to try to hurt him... So his Mommy set him down in the bathroom, telling him to take off his clothes, which he did while she wasn't looking and filling up the bath with warm water, doing so with magic.

Harry instinctively flinched when he saw the water. He remembered when his uncle would try to drown him in scalding hot water only for the freaky stuff to teleport him to safety...

He felt Cynthia rub his head comfortingly, setting him down inside it and wincing at his scars. She got to work washing his hair and was surprised when Harry did nothing in the tub except shake. Eventually when she rinsed his head, some soap went into his eyes and he yelped.

"EEK! SORRY! I'M SO SORRY, BABY!" Cynthia exclaimed as she grabbed a cloth. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Harry teared up a bit, but nodded. Cynthia groaned, getting the soap out and hugging the little one, who snuggled into her before finishing cleaning him off and getting him dressed in his rags.

"Hmm... That won't do." She said, carrying the little guy on her hip.

Harry looked up at his mommy with wide eyes. "What is it, mommy?" He asked innocently. Cynthia giggled.

"You need new clothes, honey." She replied.

"But isn't this all I need?"

Cynthia shook her head and kissed his nose.

"No honey. You need lots of clothes." She said tapping his nose. "Tons and tons and tons." She explained. "That way you'll always have something nice to wear. Doesn't that sound nice?" She tilted her head and smiled with a giggle. Harry nodded as his mother carried him down to breakfast. When they say, Harry was scared of all the larger people and whimpered. Cynthia noticed this and acted quickly.

"Heeeey...C'mon, don't be scared. They're just people, they won't bite." She cooed softly as she rocked him back and forth. Harry, still scared, scotched closer to her to the point he was in her lap, which Cynthia didn't mind. When the waitress came up to order, Harry didn't know what to do. Cynthia looked down at him with a tilted head, then smiled at the waitress. She would order her baby's food for him, since he was so shy and quiet. "He'll just have the eggs and bacon." She told her.

"Aww your son is so cute!" The waitress commented, causing Harry to blush.

"I...I'm not that cute..." He mumbled in embarassment. "I...I'm okay, I guess..." Cynthia and the waitress squeeled, causing Harry to get even more confused. Cynthia placed her order, and the waitress went off.

"Make sure you bring him lots of bacon!" She called after her. "The little cutie needs some food in his tummy!"

The waitress called back , "okay!" And Cynthia began to play peekaboo with Harry, making him giggle every time. The townsfolk were confused as to why the traveling hero had a child.

Cynthia turned to see the people looking at her, and tilted her head with a frown. "What? Just because I'm kind of famous around here doesn't mean I can't adopt!" She protested. They turned away, resuming their meals. But Cynthia picked up some conversation of a fat man being found in the woods. She couldn't pick up if he was alive, but she couldn't care. He wasn't going to harm HER little Harry. Not while she was around. Until she could confirm the fat mans death, she wouldn't let Harry leave her sight. She went back to peek a boo.

"Aaand... Peekaboo!"

"Teeheehee!" Harry laughed, Cynthia loved him with all her heart. He was so adorable and cuddly and tiny... So without another thought she scooped him up, nibbling on his neck while tickling him.

"Oooooh I could eat you up! Omnomnomnom!" she cooed, further making Harry laugh.

Finally their food arrived and the waitress further cooed.

"You guys are so adorable..."

Cynthia blushed and held Harry closer in her lap. "Well, I wanna be a good mom, so I'm just playing with him, no biggie..." The waitress grinned, setting their food down and ruffling Harry's hair before leaving. Cynthia cut up a steak and held it up to Harry's lips. He opened his mouth and Cynthia spoon fed him for a little bit before going back to cuddling him. "Now try some of your bacon, honey." She chirped, spearing a forkful of bacon with one arm and gently placing it into Harry's mouth. Harry grew quiet after taking a bite, and Cynthia grew worried. She rubbed his head and got down to his level. "Sweetie? Are you alright?" she studied his face and after a moment Harry began to smile.

"I'm fine, mommy." He replied softly. "Just fine." Cynthia shot him a smile and picked him up, since they had both finished and carried him out of the inn to go clothes shopping. Harry had been walking next to her, reaching up to hold her hand, when a Pegasus ran quickly past, scaring little Harry into jumping back.

Cynthia giggled and patted his head. "Aw, don't be scared, honey. Just a pegasus. Nothing to be afraid of."

"I-t's not that... it was... it was loud..." he whimpered, hiding in the crook of her knee. Cynthia bent down and rubbed his head, trying to calm him down.

'So my little swordsman doesn't like loud noises...' "Don't worry, honey. Mama'll keep the big scary noises away from you, kay?" She asked, grinning reassuringly.

"Y-you promise?" He whispered.

"Mama's honor." She says, picking him up and holding his head against her chest and covering his other ear. Harry smiled at the familiar, soothing sound of his mother's wonderful heartbeat...

As soon as they hit Anna's shop, he has been lulled to sleep, drained and full. Cynthia noticed her little one had passed out and she groaned. "Harry beary..." She pouted. "Shoot, why do I have to be so comfy?! I need to get his opinion on the clothes, but I don't wanna wake him...He's sooooo cute when he's sleeping..." Her eyes brightened and she gasped. "Ooh! He needs some jammies!"

"Hello there!" A girlish voice called from behind her. Cynthia turned to see Anna, observing him with a smirk.

Cynthia sighed. "Hi, Anna...I...uh...need to buy clothes... And some really cute jammies." Quick as a flash, Anna had swiped the little one from her arms and was gushing over how cute he was in a corner. Cynthia swiped her Harry back and glared at Anna.

"Okay okay... Here, I have a secret that can get clothes in him quickly..." Cynthia blinked as Anna gently took Harry and placed him in a chair. She turned to the proud mother with a smirk. "Observe." She got to work, and in a blur of movement, little Harry was now dressed in a pair of footed pajamas.

Cynthia and Anna squeed for a moment before Anna repeated the proccess multiple times, until there was a large array of outfits for Harry. Cynthia was astounded how quickly the whole thing had gone by. She turned to Anna.

"Show me your ways, master..."Anna grinned, repeating the process to show her the ropes before Harry began to stir.

"Mm... Mama?" He asked , a little out of it.

"Hey baby! C'mon over we're done shopping." Harry sleepily stumbled over next to Cynthia, who rubbed his tired head. She thanked Anna before leaving the shop. But not before Anna caught Harry off guard and hugged him like a teddy bear. With two bags of clothes in one hand and a tiny child in the other, Cynthia headed back to the Inn. She smiled down at Harry. "So, we have new clothes for you just in time for lunch." She said. "Are you hungry?" Little Harry shook his tiny head against her shoulder. Cynthia kissed his forehead and replied, "Okay, but tell me if you're hungry okay?" To which he nodded. "Good Boy." She sat down on a rocking chair that was kept in her inn room."Want me to tell you a story?" she asked.

Harry nodded, resting against her chest. And so Cynthia launched into her tale of how she came from the future, referring to herself as, The Heroine, and her father and mother as father and mother. She noticed Harry had fallen asleep as she got halfway through the story. She giggled as she gently tucked him in for his nap. She would finish the story after supper...


	3. Chapter 3

"That's it, you can do it Harry!" Cynthia encouraged.

Harry hefted his tiny stick of a spear with some difficulty and stabbed the dummy, the spear finally inpaling it. Harry gasped and began to feel uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Cynthia had been teaching Harry how to spear fight in case he ever got in trouble! He was coming along rather nicely actually.

However, something felt wrong to him...Sure, he had only stabbed a dummy...but what if that had been an actual person?!

He dropped the spear he'd been holding and backed away from it. Cynthia noticed the dismay and quickly walked out of the stands over to him.

She knelt by his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a concerned glance. "Heeeey, sweetie, why are you so upset?"

"W-what if I-I killed a real person!?" he shrieked as he turned to face his Adoptive Mother. Cynthia realized that this might've been a bad idea.

"Aw, c'mere, hun." She pulled the little boy into a tight hug. "It's okay, you don't need to kill a real person. I...I'll just have to stay with you everywhere you go for the rest of your life." She said jokingly.

"I'd like that..." He whispered into her stomach.

Harry had regained some body fat, now his stomach wasn't as concave, he'd grown slightly and his hair had received a trim. His scars were fading, and Cynthia was very happy.

She thought he had grown even cuter, since he was still tiny, and now had a slight pudge in his little belly.

"Ooh...Cmon baby lets go get some dinner and I can tell you a story before bed."

Harry nodded and let himself be lifted up and carried back to the inn they'd been staying in.

Cynthia was saddened that she wouldn't be able to teach her child how to use a spear. But if he didn't want to do it, she had no right to force him. What kind of mother would she be if she did that?

As she ordered them food her mind wandered a bit to her funds...she hadn't been able to take jobs lately as she had a child to watch, and she couldn't stay here much longer...

She needed help...but from who?

Her family was out of the...Wait...There was one family member she could still contact. Her big sister would help her out for sure!

So after she finished Spoon Feeding him, as she had grown into the habit of doing so. She took him upstairs for bed.

"Harry I have a question."

Harry sleepily looked at his mother. "What is it, mommy?" He asked before yawning cutely.

"How would you like to meet your Aunt?" she asked with glee.

Harry looked at her confusedly, yet happy.

"A-Aunt?!"

"Yep! Your auntie Lucy!" She said her pet name for her older sibling. "She's gonna love love LOVE you!"

"She-she's nice like you?" He asked quickly.

Cynthia quickly nodded and patted his head.

"I'm gonna have her meet you and if it goes well, she's gonna watch you."

Harry tilted his head. "W-Watch me?"

"Uh-huh. Mommy needs to start going to work again soon so she can get money. Sooooo...you need a babysitter!"

"B-But how long will you be gone?!" he asked, in clear distress. Cynthia shushed him with a kiss and rubbed his head.

"Not long...and Lucy is the perfect sitter. She's kind and valiant..."

She giggled. "And she has a soft side for cute things. If you ever saw her around kittens..."

Harry still looked uneasy but he nodded in understanding.

"C-Can you tell me the story?" He asked her. Cynthia smiled and nodded.

"Course you can.."

She tucked them both in, the little boy lying on top of his adopted mother, and cleared her throat.

"They had taken down the resistance and the evil wizard Validar..."

After the story had gotten to the good part, Harry had fallen asleep. She sighed and ticked him in before going to activate her two way mirror call.

She supposed she would tell Harry the best part tomorrow night.

As she pulled up the mirror she saw it ripple. She then spoke,

"Lucina."

And it rippled with a blue light before a tired faced woman appeared in her view.

"Sister...?" Lucina mumbled sleepily. "Why are you calling me at *YAWN* this time of night...?" Lucina was about to fall asleep again...

"I adopted a son."

There was a moment of silence as Lucina looked at her in awe.

"Uh...I...You..."

Cynthia sighed...

"I found him in a forest being abused by a psycho and I rescued him." she explained. Lucina nodded but looked angry.

"Abused? He was abused...?" The older woman hissed out. "...Is the man who did it still out there?"

"I've...heard rumours. In all honesty I don't know why I let the dastard live..." she muttered to herself. Lucina cut her off.

"How old is he? How bad was it? When can I meet him?"

Cynthia tilted her head. "He's five...It was...well it's best I don't go into detail...But you can meet him whenever you want! You'll love him. He's the cutest, sweetest little thing ever."

Lucina smiled. "That's good to hear sister."

Then Cynthia was reminded of why she called in the first place and she stuck her tongue out as she realized Her stupidity.

"Uh actually...I need you to meet him. Then watch him for three days."

Lucina stared blankly at her sister. "...You're behind on work again, aren't you?"

Cynthia sighed, "Yeah I am...but I have a kid! I can't keep him around always..."

Lucina tilted her head in thought, then nodded.

"Alright. I'll do it." she said with certainty.

Cynthia grinned. "Yaaaaaay!" She cheered gleefully. "How soon can you get here?"

"Well I'm currently staying in a town called Veranda-"

Cynthia gasped, "NO WAY! I'm in that town! What Inn are you staying in?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh! Uh, Ye Lazy I believe." she said back, equally excited.

"Meet you in the lobby!" She exclaimed, rushing out downstairs, under the false pretence of Harry being asleep.

Sure enough, when she reached the lobby, her older sister was standing at the front desk, awaiting her.

"Lucy!" she cried as she tackled the taller gal in a warm hug.

"Hello Cynthia...its been so long." She whispered happily. Cynthia embraced her a bit longer before dragging her up the stairs.

"Come on! He's upstairs sleeping!"

Lucina chuckled softly to herself. Her baby sister was clearly getting into the role of parent...

As Cynthia approached the door she froze and gasped. She heard crying! Lucina heard it too and quickly followed her into the apartment to see Harry on his knees on the floor, sobbing his eyes out.

"Harry!" Cynthia reacted quickly, plopping down next to him and pulling him close.

Harry looked up at the young woman with tear-filled eyes. "Mommy!" He exclaimed, hugging her back.

Cynthia kissed his head, "Shhh...baby I thought you were asleep, what's wrong?"

Harry sniffled, "I-I thought you left me... You left really fast..."

Cynthia smiled and rested her chin atop his head. "Oh don't be silly. I'd NEVER just leave you like that. Not in a million billion years!"

Harry smiled, "I know Mommy...I just got scared.."

Cynthia gave him a squeeze. "We all get scared sometimes...now there's someone I want you to meet."

Harry looked at her curiously. "Wh-Who...?" Cynthia giggled.

"Your auntie Lucy, of course!"

Lucina had been examining the scene with a look of awe. Cynthia was a WONDERFUL mother! No wonder she'd been so excited.

She emerged from the doorway she'd been standing in a put in a smile.

"Hello there, child." She greeted calmly. "I'm your aunt Lucina." She froze when she caught a glimpse of him. Her cuteness senses were tingling...

Cynthia set Harry upright on his feet and aimed him at her. She knelt down to his level and waved, the cuteness enveloping her being as she snatched him up in a hug that caught him off guard.

"Ooh! You're so little!"

Cynthia giggled as her usually tough as nails older sister cooed and cuddled her child. It really was adorable.

"A-Aunt Lucy? You think I'm...?"

"Yes." she dead panned, cutting him off and giving him another hug, "I promise to be a good babysitter to you little one...Uh...What is your name?"

"This is my little Harry!" Cynthia chirped, stepping forward. "I'm glad you two like each other!"

"A-Aunt Lucy's chest is like a pillow..." He whispered as Lucina rubbed his head.

Lucina was very happy with her sister and she rubbed Harry's head before realising he had fallen asleep against her.

"Daaaw! He likes you!" Cynthia commented.

Lucina blushed and smiled as she looked away. "...I like him too." She replied. "Sister, I would be delighted to watch him as you go on your job."

Cynthia smiled, "great! Now hand him back so I can get him snuggled in."

Lucina pouted and turned away. "No."

Cynthia frowned. "Lucy..."

"I don't wanna."

"Don't be a baby, Lucy."

"Get away."

"Lucy he's my son."

"He's a teddy bear."

"Lucy he needs his bed."

"He said I was a pillow."

"Lucy I'm not kidding around. Let me have him."

"He wants to be held."

"He needs comfy rest."

"Get away, he's my little one."

"I Adopted him!"

Harry let out a groan and stirred in his sleep. Cynthia pouted and pointed to the bed. "Then YOU tuck him in!" She hissed.

"I will!" She carried Harry to the bed and slipped him under the covers, wrapping him tight and kissing his head.

"There."

Cynthia nodded in approval...then dashed forward and slipped under the covers next to HER child and held him tight. "You don't get to cuddle him in bed! Only me!"

Lucina challenged her by slipping in on the other side and hugging the tiny figure, sandwiching him.

"Ha."

"Lucy I will end you." Cynthia said flatly with a pout.

"Shh...he's happy look."

It was true, Harry had a huge grin and was clutching at both of their clothes in want for attention.

Cynthia giggled. "Oh well, guess it's not too weird for two sisters to sleep together, right?"

"Not if they haven't seen each other in three years." Lucina told her tiredly before falling asleep cuddling her nephew and sister.

Cynthia smiled at the realization Lucina might become a permanent member of her band and fell asleep as well.

Little did they know, a half recovered Vernon Dursley was lurking throughout the town...

"I'll find you, BOY..." He growled under his breath. "And when I do..."

From the shadows, a Wolf emerged. The same wolf that had mauled him in the forest. Vernon didn't notice it however, until it was Far. Too. Late.

For some reason, the sounds of terrified screaming brought a smile to Cynthia's face that night as she slept.

So I guess you could say, all was good...


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stirred as he felt multiple pairs of arms wrestles to see who could pull him closer. He opened his tired eyes to see Cynthia and Lucina looking at each other angrily.

"He's MINE!" Cynthia said in agitation.

"You have a job to do so go do it already!" Lucina replied.

"No..."

"Cynthia, you have too. I'll watch him."

"Bathe him daily?"

"Yes."

"Feed him?"

"Duh."

"Fine..." Cynthia pouted, climbing out of bed. "Just give me a sec to let him know what's going on, kay?"

Lucina nodded, "of course." But she pulled Harry tighter into her chest.

"Harry? Sweetie?"

Harry was back in reality and looked around.

He looked up into his mother's smiling face. "Hmm? Mommy...?" He mumbled softly.

"Hi baby...Mommy has to go do her job now. I love you Harry."

Harry smiled, "L-love you too, Mommy..."

Cynthia snatched the little boy away from her sister and cuddled him close, nuzzling the top of his tiny head. "I'll try to be back SUPER soon, okay?"

"P-please do..." he said sleepily.

Lucina started to tug on Harry to get him back to her. Cynthia moved away.

"I will."

Harry happily snuggled into his mother. He would miss her, but she had a job to do, and he could understand that.

"Bye Mommy..."

"Bye Harry..."

And Cynthia handed him back, letting him sleep with his aunt while she grabbed her spear and left.

She gave one last glance back at the inn, and smiled softly. "I'll be back the minute I'm done, sweetie...That's a promise."

Back inside, Harry got what he thought was a brilliant idea and left to go order breakfast.

Lucina was so asleep, she didn't notice his disappearance. When she did however she flipped.

"OH NO HE'S GONE, WHERE'D HE GO, CYNTHIA'S GONNA KILL ME! WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO?!"

She heard the door creak open and she hid, checking to see who it was. She saw a defeated looking Harry, slightly teary eyed, walking through. She leapt out from behind the corner and snatched him up in a bear hug.

"Hey, what have you been doing?" She said, now worried.

"I-I tried to, g-get you food...but I couldn't...no money..."

Lucina let out a sound and hugged him tighter.

"Please don't run off ever again...you scared me.."

Harry looked down, now feeling even worse than he did before. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." He said softly, ashamed of himself.

"It's okay...just please tell me..."

"Yes ma'am..."

Lucina lifted him up and grabbed her money pouch, heading down to buy Breakfast.

"Don't worry. I'll pay for breakfast." She said gently.

Meanwhile, with Cynthia...

Cynthia had been running as fast as she could go towards her location. As she got up a hill she looked down at the valley to see...

A huge blanket of snow, obviously dropped from the mountains. She sighed.

"Aww...I should have brought warmer clothes..." She pouted as she looked down at her armour, skirt and boots. "Too late to change now..." She sighed.

And so, she stepped into the snow, unexpectedly sinking in Waist-Deep. With Chattering teeth she began to trudge through it, determined to get this done.

'Oooh, I just wanna go home and cuddle my Harry Beary by the fireplace...' She whined internally.

'You have to get through this! For him!' So since she was filled with determination, she continued trudging.

And then she promptly slipped over a hidden patch of ice buried under the snow. She yelped as she pitched forward and faceplanted in the compact powder, leaving only her back visible from the snow.

"Ughhhhhhhhh!" she groaned, pulling up and continuing her path.

She sighed with relief when she saw the cabin of the man who had requested her assistance. He had offered a handsome reward for her services... It was a simple job, too. All she had to do was get rid of a group of foxes that were messing around with the man's livestock.

But with this snow...yeesh... She trudged towards it and pounded on the door, trying to not freeze.

The door opened, and she immediately dashed inside, wanting a little bit of warmth before starting her job.

"Oh hello miss y- oh."

The man, Mr Jackson, was already surprised that tge lady was sitting at his fireplace.

"Hi..." Cynthia said absentmindedly. "Soooo waaaaarm..."

"Well yes I suppose the snow out there would be tedious. Would you like some winter clothes?"

Cynthia nodded, over and over.

"Unfortunately, all I can give you is this jacket... Everything else I have is far too big, and would impede your progress." Cynthia pouted. The exposed skin on her legs would still suffer the cold...

She was doing this for Hare Bear though! So she slipped it on and thanked him. Then she drearily stepped into the snow.

*back with Lucina and Harry*

Harry was giggling softly. Lucina was telling him a funny story about his mother.

"So Cynthia, even in times of war, managed to make everyone laugh. She once fell off her Pegasus into a pile of snow, and it took forever to get her out!"

Harry giggled and snuggled into his Aunt, who smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, I do take every opportunity I can to hold that little incident over her head." Lucina smirked.

"Was mommy upset?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, we had to wait ten minutes for her to stop kicking her legs so we could try to pull her out...So yes, I would say she was rather upset by the whole situation."

"Tee hee hee!" He giggled childishly as Lucina tickled his ribs, surprised at the fact she could feel them like they were outside. She continued tickling him until he was red faced and sweaty.

Meanwhile...

Cynthia sneezed as she stepped outside the cabin. "Ooh...Either somebody's talking about me, or I'm just getting a cold..."

She heard the padding of Footsteps and turned to see the Foxes she was hunting rushing over to hide behind some trees. She rushed over but was considerably slower.

She was beginning to wish she had brought her pegasus along...That would have made this whole ordeal SO much easier...

But of course, she had rushed out in such a hurry, she'd forgotten!

Growling she finally got to the tree, which decided to have all its branches snap and drop snow on her.

The foxes all came out from behind the trees they were hiding behind and dashed past the pile of snow containing the heroine for hire to screamed In rage from underneath the pile. She had to escape! She had to kill those frickin foxes! So with a few reaches she grabbed onto a branch

Her head popped out of the snow with a loud gasp...only for the branch to snap and dump a small pile down to cover her head. A pair of brown eyes opened, becoming visible from underneath the pile, and blinked brightly several times.

"AAAARGGGH!" She screamed, grabbing another branch and managed to escape the freezing snow.

How was she gonna kill them?!

Grumbling and pouting, she climbed out of the snowy pile, and rubbed her hands against the bare skin on her legs in an attempt to warm them.

Then she got an idea! If she waited up here she could use her javelin to end them from here-

The branch snapped. She fell into the snow again.

She pitched headfirst towards a deep pocket of snow with a shriek...

THUMP!

She was now buried with her legs poking from the snow, spread far apart, toes touching.

...this was going to be a long day...

*half an hour later*

Cynthia had dug a tunnel to escape her isolation, and was now back in the tree. She watched her prey leave their hiding spot and she hefted her javelin.

Unfortunately, lifting her javelin had caused her to hit a higher branch. She noticed a shadow forming over her, and flinched, knowing what was coming...

Another pile of snow fell on top of her, covering her and carrying her down to the snowy ground below.

"I HATE THIS!" she cried, beginning to sob.

She hated snow, she hated foxes, she hated winter. No more Feroxi for her. She was NEVER going there.

Then, her eyes narrowed. NO. Heroes didn't break down crying over a few mishaps! She couldn't let these minor inconveniences get her down!

So she steeled her resolve and escaped her position by violently digging out of the White imprisonment. She eyes the foxes...

And they simply tilted their heads in response, as if challenging her to come at them again.

Then she growled and threw her Javelin, hitting one of the obviously weaker ones. She smiled happily but realized...she had to grab the javelin...

The remaining foxes scattered, and Cynthia sighed. This had turned into a game of hide and seek, and she did NOT want to play it...

If only she had fire...fire...FIRE! If she lit a fire she could melt this frozen hell!

In her head she imagined a burning field where she stood, laughing maniacally.

...Then she realized there would be no way to attain fire, and if she did burn the field it would most likely have negative consequences on her reputation.

Sighing, she began the hunt...

Meanwhile...

Harry didn't know what his Aunt was doing, but he liked it. He was being spun around in the air while Lucina had hearts in her eyes.

Lucina, for her part, couldn't help herself. Harry had done something so CUTE!

He'd made her a little card! He couldn't wrote though so it only had him, Cynthia and her as Stick Figures. With hearts.

"Oh my gosh, Harry, you should make one for Cynthia too!" She said, gushing happily. Harry smiled widely at the thought.

"Yeah!" He said happily!

"Cmon sweetie, I'll help you! Then we'll make cookies!"

Harry smiled and let Lucina carry him away. He loved her a lot.

Still, he did miss his mother... He wondered how she was doing...

Meanwhile...

"Awww..." Cynthia whined, having once again found herself with her upper torso lodged in the snow, her legs pointing in the air uselessly.

WHY WAS THIS SO HARD?! She dug herself out with some pulls and hefted her javelin, tossing it towards a object.

That...was NOT a fox. It was another tree...

Soon enough, a single twitching boot was poking out of the mound of snow that was dumped from the tree.

Uggghhhhhh!

She attempted to escape but was totally trapped.

She missed her sweet little Harry...She was going to give him the mother of all cuddles when she got home...

Because she was his mother...he needed her! This had to be done! she freed herself again.

She took a deep breath, steeled her resolve, and made her way through the snow once more.

Meanwhile...

Harry was quite surprised. He had no idea Lucina could bake...

She was wearing a pink floral apron over her clothes and was currently pulling out a tray of cookies from the mini oven that the room provided. She hoped her sister didn't choose this moment to come in...She was rather self conscious about her baking...

"I-I've never had cookies..."

Lucina smiled. "Well, you're about to." She replied simply. "Just...not right now. They're still a little too hot."

Harry did a pouty face and Lucina melted. He was so WIDDLE!

She took off the mits and cuddled him profusely. She never wanted to stop holding him!

Why did Cynthia have to be the one to find him? Why couldn't it have been her instead?

Oh if only she could go back in time...well she could...but it was for selfish reasons. So he settled for gettibg into a tickle fight with Harry again.

'I do wonder how my precious little sister is doing...'

Meanwhile...

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Cynthia screeched before crashing into the snow with an "MMPH!" This time, she was in a position that would be INCREDIBLY difficult to escape from, made all the worse by how embarrassing and degrading it was.

The only thing sticking out of the snow was the heroine's butt.

Her client came out to see the progress. Then stopped at the sight and blushed, retreating back into the house.

Cynthia however, had no way to escape.

The heroine sighed. The only way to escape was to give in to further embarrassment and move the one part of her body that could still be seen...

So, as she wriggled repeatedly, probably looking lewd and gross, she managed to get into a position where she could push herself out with some struggle.

Pressing her legs against the snow under the snow she was already trapped in, she managed to pop her upper torso out alongside her hindquarters.

"Yes yes yes!"

With chattering teeth and one last push she was free! She did a victory snow angel and drew her spear, realising the foxes had been trying to approach her and eat her. But Cynthia merely smiled sadistically.

"IT'S PAYBACK TIIIIIIIIME!" She roared, blowing through the snow like a snowplow, charging full force at the foxes.

In a matter of ten minutes the enemy Foxes had been annihilated. She grinned at her work and disposed of them by strapping them to her spear to go home to Harry. After accepting her money of course!

She began to make her way home, worried about him and missing him.

*meanwhile*

Lucina and Harry were sitting by the fireplace. It had begun snowing earlier that day [much to Cynthia's chagrin when she finally arrived out of the horrible mission], and Harry had been thrilled.

"C-can we go outside?"

Lucina smiled, "When you have winter clothes."

Harry nodded obediently...when they heard a knock at the door. The door then threw itself open, and a cold, wet, miserable, snow-covered Cynthia stepped in.

"...Where's my baby...?" She said softly, sounding defeated. Lucina raised a hand to her mouth and snickered.

"Looks to me like you fell in the snow." Cynthia glared angrily...until she felt a weight against her leg.

"Mommy!"

Cynthia smiled and lifted up her baby, kissing his face over and over. She rushed over to the fireplace and plopped down next to the fire, snuggling them.

"I missed you SOOOOOO much, Harry Beary." Cynthia cooed, rocking him back and forth. "And I'll bet you missed mama too, right?"

"Uh-huh!" Harry said happily. "I'm so glad you're home!" Cynthia giggled.

"Let's celebrate with a story!" She gave her sister an evil grin. "How about I tell you about the time your auntie Lucy fell in a snowbank?"

"You fell off a Pegasus..." Harry told her. Lucina smirked but was still scared about the story. But Harry looked like he wanted to hear it...so she accepted.

"Weeeell...It all started one day when she was trying to fit in with the rest of our friends...She saw some of the girls ice skating, and thought she should try it for herself." She giggled at the memory of her big sister sending herself, as well as multiple other girls, headfirst into a snowbank. "She crashed into five other girls. That's right, FIVE other girls. All five of them got themselves stuck in the snow with my big sister over there. It was sooo funny..." She giggled, remembering how annoyed Aversa, Noire, Tharja, Nowi and even Olivia had been.

"I just wanted to try to fit in!" Lucina huffed indignantly. Harry suddenly mumbled something softly.

"Sweetie?" Cynthia asked.

"Just like me..."

Cynthia tilted her head and frowned. "Just like you? What do you mean?"

"I was a freak...I wanted to fit in..."

Lucina hugged him while Cynthia started to cry. It was sad...

She snatched the boy and held him as tight as she could. "You DO fit in...You fit RIGHT in..." She said softly, the story now entirely forgotten.

"Promise...?"

"We promise our little Harry, the sisters tightening their hold on him, comforting him slowly.

"Yes, sweetheart." Cynthia replied softly. "There is NOTHING wrong with you. Kay?

"Okay...okay mommy...Auntie Lucy..."

Harry smiled, teared up and rested his little head on her chest...and was then out like a light.

"So you were snowbound?"

"I'm not leaving this room. Not for a while."

Lucina giggled and hopped in bed. Cynthia followed and soon the two were dreaming...

They had pleasant dreams...but Harry's were the most pleasant of all.

He was simply with his family. His Aunt and Mommy. They smiled at him and hugged him and they laughed as a group...so peaceful and happy...no trouble...

He smiled softly in his sleep, and snuggled closer to his mother. And what was Cynthia dreaming about?

Why, Lucina's experience with ice skating, of course.

And Lucina? Cynthia and her snow Pegasus incident...

Cynthia smiled in her sleep. She really would have to tell Harry the story at some point...

She knew he'd just LOVE it! Lucina wouldn't however. But that made it so much more fun! She kissed Harry's head subconsciously.

Perhaps she could tell the tale in bits and pieces, one part a night...The thought made her smile softly.

And all was well...


	5. Chapter 5

The snow began to come down a week after Cynthia's mission, and the two women realized that they had to get clothes for Hare-Bare... After all, he was VERY delicate. They didn't want to worry about him freezing or anything! So they bundled themselves up, then wrapped him up in Lucina's Cape. He seemed to like it, as he snuggled in, Cynthia smiling lovingly at him and cradling him.

And so, the group of three were off, the two women cooing over the boy in the cape. Harry ate up the attention, realizing JUST how good he felt. He had grown a little! And he could eat more! He was so happy...His mother's love had done more for him than he had thought imaginable! Growing happier, he cuddled into his mother in happiness, dragging another smile from her and causing a relentless kissing fest that made Harry giggle and hide his face. His mother's kisses were his favourite thing in the history of forever! Giggling at the contact he cuddled into her again, and Cynthia giggled, rocking him back and forth. "Good for you Harry! You gained two pounds!"

She giggled again. "You won't be a little sack of air anymore! You're gonna be nice and plump!" She poked his little belly playfully, and he giggled.

"Cynthia, calm down! You're hogging him!" Lucina whined, stealing Harry and nuzzling him, touching noses.

Cynthia's jaw dropped, and she huffed. "Ex-CUSE me?! He's MY son, not yours!"

"Not right now!" Lucina whined, rocking the child back and forth while resting his head on her bosom. Harry was too busy eating up the attention to notice anything wrong.

"Luuuuuucyyyyyyyy!" Cynthia whined. "He's MY baby! I had him first!"

"But IIII want to hold him!" She countered. Cynthia shot her a death glare and Lucina set Harry down, just long enough for her a Cynthia to start circling each other. "There's only one way to settle this." Lucina said.

"Yeah..." Cynthia agreed.

The two froze. Cynthia made the first move, tackling her older sis, who caught her and shoved her away. But they were both getting close to the ice... Harry opened his mouth to warn them...but it was too late. The two women tripped and fell into a larg snowbank nearby. They were engulfed, and Harry couldn't see them! He was so worried! Cynthia's head burst out first, gasping for air. "GODS DAM-" her rant was cut off by a hand launching out of the snow and covering up his mother's mouth, stopping her from saying what she was going to say. Aunt Lucy poked her head out of the snow next, looking irritated.

"Seriously?" She said flatly. "Why does the aunt have to be the one to stop the parent from swearing in front of the baby?"

"Because I hate this fu-" she was tackled into the snow once more. Harry on the other hand, had taken to admiring his cape and smelling it, wrapping himself up tighter to keep even warmer. He decided he was about to witness something very, very silly. For the next ten minutes, his two motherly figures dove in and out of the snow, wrestling with one another to see who was going to come out on top. They had already forgotten why they were fighting anyway.

Soon enough, both sisters were buried headfirst in the snow with their legs in the air, completely and utterly stuck. Harry was giggling his head off, rocking back and forth at his mommy and Aunts predicament. It was just SO silly! They were really fighting like this over HIM? He was sure he wasn't worth THAT much! So he simply resorted to hiding in his Aunt Lucy's cape, wishing he could stay like this for eternity. He let out small giggles at the way his mother and aunt's legs flailed frantically. Then he let out loud laughter at the sight of them getting their legs stuck in the snow and all that was sticking out was their butts. "This is all your fault." Cynthia said flatly.

"No. Yours, because you wouldn't share." Lucina replied.

"You stole my baby boy."

"You were hogging him and babying him."

"Because that's what Mama's do!"

"I wish I was his mama."

"Well you're not, so shut up!"

"But I could be."

"I found him first! I'M his mama!"

Harry couldn't make out their argument through the snow, as it was seriously muffling their voices. Finally after thrashing about enough, the two women shot put of the snow pile, completely caked in snow. Harry looked at them and giggled. "You look like snowmen!" He said, covering his tiny mouth as he giggled.

His giggling stopped them from glaring daggers at one another and they turned to Harry with hearts in their eyes, snatching him up in a hug that marshmallowed him between the women. "...This is as close to sharing as I'm gonna get." Cynthia warned.

"Just you watch your back..." Lucina warned, nuzzling the baby Harry who was eating up the attention.

"...Why were we out here again?" Cynthia asked.

"...I forgot." Lucina admitted.

"Um...You wanted me to have new clothes." Harry chipped in.

The women nodded, and they took off towards Annas quickly, cuddling Harry. Anna was just opening up shop when the two women ended up stopping in front of her. She blinked. "Oh, back again?"

"Yes yes, it's us-Wait you remember us?!" Cynthia asked the saleswoman, who shrugged.

"What can I say? Your faces are recognizable...Though you did bring a new one this time." She nodded to Lucina.

Lucina waved and started searching the store for clothes. "We're looking for clothes for this cutie." Cynthia told Anna. "Do you have any cute winter stuff for him? I want him to be warm and cuddly." Anna grinned and wagged her finger, taking Cynthia into the back to search for clothes.

For the next hour, there were squeals of joy. They had found so many ADORABLE outfits for the little cuddle muffin! Harry always blushed whenever they were put on, mainly because his Aunt and Mommy gushed over him. He was happy, but...also kinda embarrassed... After all, one of them was a pair of Pink feeties, and another had a panda on it, and another was a little cat suit. His momma and auntie found them adorable...But he wasn't sure he wanted to be seen wearing stuff like that in public. So as his Aunt and Mama were gushing, he tried to speak up. "M-Mama...?" He asked quietly.

Cynthia tilted her head. "Yes, huh?" She asked.

"Um...C-Can I have something...c-c-cool?"

Cynthia tilted her head in confusion , not too sure what he meant. "What do you mean hun? Don't you like the clothes I gave you?"

Harry blushed. "Um...I do, but...they're a little bit...um...embarrassing...?"

Lucina and Cynthia blushed and looked away sheepishly. "Oh...I guess we did buy you some embarrassing outfits..." Lucina admitted.

"Ya think?" Anna chipped in, holding up the pink cat outfit they were going to ask him to try on. The two women looked away sheepishly and Harry giggled. "Alright then ladies, let's find some better outfits!" Anna cheered.

*an hour later*

"...I think this is a little much..." Lucina said.

"What even IS this stuff?!" Cynthia agreed. Harry was wearing a leather jacket over a white t-shirt, sunglasses, and torn jeans. He felt weird...

"Back to the dressing room~!" Anna singsonged! And reluctantly the women followed.

And so...

"Awww...It's cute AND normal!" Cynthia gushed as Harry stepped out in a simple parka. "You're like a little marshmallow!" Harry giggled and Cynthia picked him up, giggling. "Hello there marshmallow!" She pretended to take a bite out of him. "I'm gonna eat you aaaaaaall up!" She said playfully.

"Haha! No! No don't eat me!" Harry yelped, thrashing around in her arms, attempting to escape.

"Too late! You're gonna be yummy in my tummy!" Cynthia replied with a giggle as she pretended to chew on the parka.

Finally, Cynthia stopped nomming on Harry's parka, and his giggles began to die down. "Now, does Harry want to go home and eat?" Lucina asked the little one, who nodded.

His tummy rumbled, and he blushed. "Yes please...M'hungry..." And the small family walked back to Inn, ready to eat the scrumptious dinner the people at the Inn probably made. Harry loved his new warm parka...but he did miss wearing his auntie's cape. "A-Aunt Lucina...?" The timid child asked the bluenette. She turned to him and tilted her head.

"Yes hun?"

"Um...Can I still wear your cape sometimes?" He asked softly. "I really like it...

Lucina grinned and gave him a gentle squeeze, and in a cooing tone exclaimed, "Of course darling!"

"Yaaaaaay!" Harry cheered happily, clapping his little hands together.

The two women laughed, and Lucina wrapped him up in her cape once again. "Maybe I should start wearing a cape so we can wrap him up in that." Cynthia said cheerfully.

"He likes my cape better!" Lucina countered, eliciting an argument that lasted until they entered the Inn.

"How do we know that if I DON'T HAVE ONE YET?!" Cynthia snapped back.

"Because look at him!" Lucina countered, pointing at Harry cuddled up in the Cape, a look of content on his face.

"Well maybe he'd do the same thing if I had a cape to give him!"

"No way! He wants my cape-"

"My Cape-"

"I really think-"

And they did so until the end of Dinner. Harry had long since fallen asleep, and Lucina and Cynthia were pulling on him, trying to steal the baby. "...It is occurring to me that we are basically children." Lucina realized, staring blankly at her little sister.

Cynthia froze too, looking sheepish before letting out a giant laugh, setting Harry down and clutching her stomach. "Oh gods you're right!"

The two sisters smiled at each other. "We aren't being very good influences on him, are we?"

"We need to stop this..." Cynthia agreed, hugging her big sis.

"I don't want my baby to get into a fight." she told Lucina. Cynthia narrowed her eyes. "...YOUR baby...Sorry..." And so, the two got back into their usual position, Harry sleeping between them and Lucina and Cynthia kissing his head. Then, in a comfortable haze, the two fell asleep. The family was together, sleeping peacefully throughout the night. They all knew, quite honestly, this was where they wanted to be forever... And hopefully, nothing would change...


End file.
